1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag having an internal channel sized to receive a strap from a golf cart, golf trolley, or other golf bag-receiving or carrying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf bags tend to become heavy, bulky, and awkward to carry when they are full of golfing equipment, so golfers often prefer to transport these golf bags via golf carts, trolleys, or other transportation devices while playing a round of golf. The bags can become unstable and fall off these carts or trolleys during use, however, so it is important to have a system in place that secures the bags to the transportation device. One such system is the retaining strap described in U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0011682. This retaining strap is not ideal, however, because it adds weight to the bag and protrudes in an unsightly way from the bag. Another system is the strap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,183, which extends around the front portion of the golf bag. This strap also is not ideal, however, because it is visible to a golfer and can be unsightly.
As such, there is a need for a system to releasably but securely retain the golf bag on a cart or trolley so that the golf bag does not fall off the cart or trolley while it is in motion without adding excessive weight to the golf bag or detracting from the overall aesthetic look of the golf bag when it is connected to the cart or trolley.